The present invention relates generally to the detection of radiation and relates more specifically to devices for detecting the emission of ionizing radiation.
State of the art systems for detecting radiation typically rely on the use of relatively large (e.g., multiple centimeters in size) Geiger counters. These systems are often cumbersome and impractical for real-time tracking scenarios (e.g., situations in which location and nuclear radiation emissions associated with a specific person or article are monitored over time). Although smaller-scale Geiger counters have been proposed, it is difficult to seal the gas within these small Geiger counters during fabrication.